Say My Name
by bubukrinso
Summary: Halilintar tidak tahan. Kenapa hanya padanya? Kenapa ia memanggilnya seperti itu hanya padanya? Apa yang membedakannya dengan yang lain? / yaoi, incest, HaliSol, AU


_Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Monsta, bukan milik saya._

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **Yaoi, incest, HaliSol, AU**_

 _ **BoBoiBoy Solar belum muncul di series BoBoiBoy sampai saat ini. Semua sifatnya hanya terkaan saja di fanfiction ini.**_

 _Genre: Yaoi, drama, romance_

 _Rating: T_

 _2.833 kata_

* * *

 _ **Say My Name**_

 _Halilintar tidak tahan. Kenapa hanya padanya? Kenapa ia memanggilnya seperti itu hanya padanya? Apa yang membedakannya dengan yang lain?_

 _[Haruma, Juni 2018]_

* * *

 **Fanfiction ini mengandung unsur yaoi dan incest. Bagi para pembaca yang tidak menyukai hal tersebut, silakan mundur.**

* * *

 _ **K**_ eluarga Halilintar memang sedikit berbeda.

Bagaimana tidak? Orang tuanya melahirkan tujuh anak kembar. Halilintar sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dan ia tidak peduli.

Hubungan Halilintar dengan semua saudara kembarnya baik-baik saja. Sebagai kakak kembar tertua, ia berhasil menjaga adik-adiknya. Sifatnya yang seperti itu memang membuat sedikit jarak pada mereka, namun Halilintar sudah berusaha bersikap terbuka dengan adik-adiknya.

Kesopanan bukan merupakan hal yang begitu ditekankan di antara mereka bertujuh. Buktinya saja mereka semua langsung memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama tanpa embel-embel apapun, tak terkecuali pada Halilintar. Hanya saja, itu tidak berlaku pada seseorang.

BoBoiBoy Solar.

Mereka sekarang hidup bertujuh. Tentu saja dengan orang sebanyak itu, ada hubungan yang rapat dan yang renggang. Contohnya pada hubungan Halilintar dan Solar yang cukup renggang.

Halilintar lebih dekat pada Taufan dan Gempa sebagai adik pertama dan adik keduanya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya dan Solar memang tidak bisa memiliki hubungan yang rapat sejak kecil. Awalnya, ia tidak begitu mempedulikannya.

 _Awalnya._

Sekarang, Halilintar tak bisa mengeluarkan Solar dari kepalanya. Hampir setiap saat isi kepalanya hanyalah Solar, Solar, Solar, Solar, dan Solar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada adik kembar terkecilnya itu.

Ia tahu ini salah. Halilintar tahu. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi. Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk menghindari Solar dan menghapus rasa itu, ia hanya akan semakin tenggelam. Semakin sulit untuk diselamatkan.

Pada akhirnya, Halilintar memutuskan untuk rasa itu tetap tumbuh di dalam hatinya tanpa memberitahu siapapun.

Halilintar tahu bahwa perasaannya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Begini-begini, ia juga sadar kalau Solar suka perempuan. Kalaupun Solar suka laki-laki, tidak mungkin juga ia menyukai kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin satu hal. Hubungannya dengan Solar semakin rapat.

Sayangnya, Solar tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan namanya. Tidak pernah sejak kecil.

Hal ini lah yang membuat Halilintar sampai-sampai menyediakan waktu hanya untuk ngegalau memikirkannya.

Halilintar sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa adiknya seperti itu. Semua adik kembarnya yang lain menyebutnya dengan panggilan 'Halilintar' atau bahkan 'Hali' saja. Solar bahkan menyebut semua kakak kembarnya, kecuali Halilintar, langsung dengan namanya dan Halilintar dibuat bertanya-tanya.

.

* * *

Siang itu, Halilintar tengah duduk di dapur. Menikmati kopinya dengan tenang – jangan tanya kenapa dia minum kopi di dapur. Setidaknya sebelum salah satu adik kembarnya masuk.

 _JDUK!_

Belum apa-apa, Blaze sudah kejeduk tembok pintu dapur duluan. Halilintar mendengus melihatnya. "Lama-lama kepala kamu penyok, Blaze," komentarnya. Blaze hanya memasang cengiran menghadap kakak kembar tertuanya.

"Kok kamu minum kopi lagi, Hali?" tanya Blaze seraya membuka pintu kulkas. Halilintar berani bertaruh kalau ia mencari cemilan. "Bukannya Gempa udah bilang jangan kebanyakan begadang?"

Halilintar menggeleng. "Aku gak begadang kok," balasnya. "Cuma pengen minum kopi aja." Blaze menoleh kepadanya seraya geleng-geleng kepala. "Minum kopi banyak-banyak gak baik tau," ujarnya.

"Aku gak minum banyak kok."

"Minum lima gelas sehari bukannya udah kecanduan?"

"Ah, lebay kamu, Blaze."

Blaze hanya memasang cengiran mendengar komentar kakaknya. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri mencari cemilan di kulkas. Halilintar memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan topik.

"Blaaazzeee!"

Keheningan di antara mereka terpecah karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara memanggil. Tak lama, seseorang muncul masuk ke dapur.

"Kamu di sini rupanya!" seru orang itu mendapati Blaze tengah mengacak-acak isi kulkas. Setelahnya, ia menyadari keberadaan Halilintar. "Oh, ada _kakak_ toh."

Sumpah. Kalau kamu mendengar suara sesuatu pecah, itu hatinya Halilintar. Lebay emang.

Solar kembali menoleh ke Blaze. "Kamu dicariin sama Gempa tuh, Blaze," ujarnya. "Katanya kamu mau jalan sama Gempa ya hari ini?"

Blaze tiba-tiba saja memasang wajah horror. Ia menepuk dahinya. "Oh iya! Aku lupa!" serunya. Ia segera melesat keluar dapur bahkan sampai tidak menutup pintu kulkas. Solar geleng-geleng kepala seraya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya yang satu itu.

Halilintar tetap diam saja begitu Solar semakin memasuki dapur. Anak itu memutuskan untuk merapikan kekacauan yang Blaze buat di dalam kulkas. "Kakak minum kopi lagi?"

Ah, betapa bencinya Halilintar dengan panggilannya. Tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam cangkirnya lebih erat. Membuat jari-jarinya memutih. Ia baru saja akan melamun kalau saja Solar tidak menyadarkannya.

"Kak?"

Halilintar sedikit tersentak begitu Solar kembali memanggilnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Solar. "Ah, ya?"

Solar mengernyit bingung melihat reaksi Halilintar. Ia mengangkat alisnya. "Kakak habis begadang ya? Masih ngantuk? Kok jadi gak fokus gitu?"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. Ia memang paling sering begadang jika dibandingkan dengan saudara-saudara kembarnya yang lain. Biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu membaca buku atau menonton berita sampai subuh. Bukan pemandangan yang jarang melihat Halilintar sering berduaan dengan secangkir kopi.

Baru saja Solar akan membalas ketika Gempa masuk ke dalam dapur. "Anak itu kelupaan, heh?" tanyanya pada Solar. Yang ditanya memasang senyuman geli. "Kayaknya gitu sih, Gem."

Halilintar tanpa sedar sedikit menggertakkan giginya mendengar Solar memanggil Gempa dengan sebutan akrab. Sehari-hari memang sudah seperti ini sih, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Halilintar capek juga.

Kenapa Solar tak pernah sekalipun menyebut namanya? Ia bahkan tak pernah sekadar menyebutnya 'Kak Halilintar' atau 'Kak Hali'. Kenapa harus 'kakak'? Apa yang salah dengan menyebut namanya dan tidak dengan yang lain? Halilintar benar-benar jengkel.

"Dia mah gitu," lanjut Gempa, "Padahal kemaren dia yang merengek-rengek minta jalan sama aku." Solar tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Sampai-sampai Ice kebangun kan ya?"

 _Oke, tahan. Halilintar, tahan. Kam_ _u anak baik kan? Tahan dulu._

"Iya, iya!" balas Gempa semangat. "Habis itu dia marah-marah ke Blaze. Kamu masih ada fotonya?" Solar mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gempa. "Sumpah deh! Foto Blaze waktu merengek gitu lucu banget tau! Nanti aku kirim ke kamu deh, Gem."

Gempa tertawa. "Makasih lho. Aku tunggu."

Solar memasang cengiran. "Apa sih yang enggak buat Gempa?"

 _Oke, cukup._

Halilintar berdiri dengan gerakan yang mencolok. Ia berjalan melewati keduanya. Meninggalkan dapur lalu naik ke kamarnya.

Gempa dan Solar berpandangan sejenak sebelum Solar menoleh ke arah tangga. Bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Gempa hanya memasang senyuman saja – seakan-akan dia tau apa yang terjadi.

.

* * *

Malam Minggu.

Enggak. Halilintar gak takut kok. Mana takut dia sama hal yang seperti ini. Hanya saja, ia mulai berpikir kondisi dan suasana di rumahnya tengah mengerjainya atau mendukungnya. Halilintar tidak tahu yang mana. Kenapa? Karena ia ditinggal sendirian di rumah bersama dengan Solar dan di luar hujan.

Wow. Entah Halilintar harus merutuk atau mengucap syukur.

Kenapa merutuk? Heh, jantungnya bisa meledak lama-lama karena gak kuat berduaan dengan Solar terus-menerus.

Kenapa mengucap syukur? Jarang-jarang punya waktu berduaan dengan sang pujangga.

Plin-plan kamu.

Kini, Halilintar tengah duduk di ruang keluarga bersama si adik kembar terkecil. Halilintar menonton berita, Solar asyik menonton sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya. Tak tertarik dengan berita katanya.

Dirinya dan Solar duduk di sofa yang sama. Sofa itu seharusnya untuk tiga orang. Halilintar duduk di sisi ujung kanan, Solar duduk di ujung yang satu lagi. Membuat adanya jarak di antara mereka.

Halilintar sesekali melirik ke arah Solar – yang untungnya tidak disadari olehnya. Entah apa yang ditonton Solar sampai-sampai ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya barangkali sepersekian detik saja. Sayangnya, Solar memakai _earphone_. Membuat Halilintar hanya bisa menebak-nebak apa yang ia tonton.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya gugup sedari tadi. Tangannya sempat bergetar beberapa kali. Apalagi kalau memikirkan mereka benar-benar hanya berdua sekarang. Semua adik kembarnya yang lain pergi jalan-jalan. Halilintar memilih tidak ikut – karena malas, kalau Solar... Halilintar juga tidak tahu mengapa adik kembarnya yang satu itu menolak ajakan untuk _hang out_.

Intinya, Halilintar gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman kalau hanya diam-diam saja. Padahal dia bukan tipe yang senang mengobrol banyak.

Halilintar kembali memperhatikan tayangan berita yang ditampilkan televisi di hadapannya itu. Meskipun begitu, pikirannya menjelajah kemana-mana. Ia sama sekali tidak fokus. Isi kepalanya hanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengobrol dengan Solar.

Ia marasa, kalau ada saat di mana ia bisa mempererat hubungannya dengan Solar, inilah saatnya.

 _Tapi ... bagaimana caranya?_

Halilintar kebingungan dan hanya bisa berharap Solar menotis dirinya. Itu merupakan hal yang mustahil sih. Sekalinya Solar sudah bermain _handphone_ , akan sulit untuk menyadarkanya kembali.

Halilintar kembali melirik ke arah Solar. Ia mendapati adiknya itu seperti sedang menahan tawa sambil tetap menonton sesuatu di _handphone_ -nya. Apa yang ditontonnya sih? _Stand up comedy_? Ah, Halilintar gak ngerti.

"Solar," panggil Halilintar tanpa sadar.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Tetap asyik dengan apa yang ditontonnya.

"Solar," Halilintar kembali memanggil.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Solar sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak dipanggil. Suara Halilintar sudah cukup keras – menurutnya sih – dan Solar sama sekali tidak menoleh. Sadar aja enggak.

Halilintar berdecak kecil. Ia bukan orang yang sabar seperti Gempa. Kesabarannya mudah habis.

"Solar." Kali ini, Halilintar yakin suaranya sudah cukup kencang untuk didengar Solar, meskipun anak itu memakai _earphone_. Ya, Solar mendengar. Ia hanya membalas panggilan Halilintar dengan gumaman. Pandangannya tidak teralih dari _handphone_ -nya.

Halilintar kembali memanggil. Bermaksud supaya Solar menoleh padanya dan menjawabnya dengan benar. Oh, ayolah. Apa susahnya sih berhenti nonton dulu sebentar dan menjawab panggilan kakak kembarnya dengan benar? "Ya, kak?" Akhirnya Solar menjawab. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada _handphone_ -nya sih. Bukan ini yang Halilintar harapkan.

"Solar," Halilintar kembali bersuara, "jawab panggilanku dengan benar."

Solar melirik Halilintar sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. "Ada apa sih, kak?"

Kesalahan besar, Solar.

Solar mendengar decihan sebelum tiba-tiba _handphone_ -nya dirampas oleh seseorang. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati Halilintar yang mengambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang iu. "Kak, kembalika–" Ucapannya terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Halilintar mendekatkan dirinya kepadanya dan membuat badan Solar semakin ke belakang. Kedua tangan Halilintar berada di samping tubuhnya. Membuatnya tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana. Kepala Solar tertahan oleh lengan sofa.

Manik merah Halilintar menatap manik oranye Solar dalam-dalam. Kebingungan dan rasa tidak nyaman tertera jelas di kedua mata Solar. Jelas hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Halilintar. Solar menatap takut-takut kakak kembar tertuanya. Ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran sepertinya dan Solar tidak mau membuat kakaknya lebih marah lagi.

"Solar." Alih-alih memarahi Solar, Halilintar malah menyebut namanya. "Ya, kak?" Solar kini menjawab sambil menatap Halilintar yang berada di atasnya.

Halilintar tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan. Dia malah memanggil nama Solar kembali. Solar kebingungan, tentu saja, tapi ia tetap menjawab panggilannya kembali. Hal ini kembali terjadi beberapa kali. Halilintar tetap memanggil namanya tanpa rasa bosan dan Solar terus menjawabnya.

Setelah beberapa kali, Halilintar berhenti. Suasana hening. Solar semakin merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Solar?" Halilintar tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kau tahu seberapa senangnya aku memanggil namamu?" Solar semakin kebingungan. Perasaan yang suka mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat puitis itu dia deh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Halilintar ketularan?

"Kak?" ujar Solar. "Kakak oke?"

Halilintar tidak menjawab. Ia masih menatap Solar, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dibandingkan dengan Solar yang jelas-jelas memasang tampang takut dan bingung, Halilintar tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Tapi, kali ini, rasanya ada yang berbeda. Tersirat rasa kecewa dan sedih dari sana.

"Kak, aku tahu aku ganteng, kak. Tapi jangan dilihatin terus dong. Nanti kakak malah terperosok ke dalam–"

"Aku sudah terperosok."

Ucapan Halilintar itu membuat Solar bungkam. Apa katanya? Ia sudah ... terperosok? Ia jatuh kepada Solar? Menyadari hal itu, kedua mata Solar membesar. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kakak enggak bohong kan...?"

Halilintar memasang senyuman miris merndengar pertanyaan Solar. Seumur-umur, dia tidak pernah berbohong kepada saudara-saudaranya. "Pengennya begitu, Sol," balas Halilintar. Ia tetap memasang senyuman miris. "Pengennya begitu."

Solar menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan Halilintar. Ini ... salah.

"Tapi aku gak akan maksa," lanjut Halilintar. "Aku cuma pengen satu hal."

Solar menatap Halilintar bingung. Jarang-jarang Halilintar tiba-tiba begini. Ini bukan Halilintar yang biasanya. Halilintar memutuskan tidak berkomentar tentang kebingungan Solar.

"Sebut namaku, Sol."

Solar merasa detak jantungnya berhenti setelah mendengar permintaan Halilintar. Itu ... adalah hal yang paling dihindari olehnya. Ia tidak mau. "Enggak bisa ..., kak."

Halilintar menggertakkan giginya. Geram mendengar jawaban Solar. "Kenapa gak bisa?!" Nadanya semakin meninggi. Ia baru saja membentak Solar. Solar kaget, tentu saja, namun Halilintar tidak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kenapa gak bisa, hah?! Apanya yang gak bisa?!"

Solar diam. Tidak ada niat di dalam dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar. Ia menunduk. Sebisa mungkin tidak bertatap mata dengan Halilintar.

"Jawab, Solar!" bentak Halilintar lagi. "Jawab! Apa susahnya manggil aku 'Halilintar'?!"

"Susah, kak!" Tanpa sadar, Solar malah menjawab. "Aku gak bisa..." Halilintar menatap geram adik kembarnya itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa Solar bersikap sepertinya ini. _Apanya yang enggak bisa?!_

"Kamu kenapa sih, Solar?! Tinggal panggil aku Halilintar apa susahnya?!"

"Kak, ini tuh–"

"Apalagi sih?! Memangnya ada apa?! Sebenci itu kah kamu sama aku?!"

"Kak–!"

"Bukan 'kak', tapi Halilintar! Kenapa kamu harus manggil aku 'kakak' sih?! Kenapa kamu bisa manggil yang lain dengan nama mereka masing-masing?!"

"Kak! Dengerin–!"

"DIAM!"

Halilintar benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi. Yang ia inginkan hanya Solar memanggil namanya. Apa susahnya? Ia tidak mau mendengar semua alasan Solar sebelum ia memanggilnya 'Halilintar'. Ia kembali berteriak, "Kenapa kamu bisa manggil mereka sesantai itu, hah?! Kenapa sama aku enggak, Solar?!"

"Bukan begitu, kak–"

"Apanya yang bukan begitu?! Kamu aja masih manggil aku 'kak'!" potongnya. Ia bahkan sudah melupakan bagaimana posisi mereka sekarang. Ya, mereka masih dalam posisi tindih-tindihan.

"Kamu benci sama aku, Solar?! Iya?! Sampai-sampai kamu gak mau nyebut nama aku?"

"Astaga, kak–"

"Apanya yang astaga?! Kamu yang–"

"Kak!"

"Jangan motong ucapan aku!"

"Ta–"

"Aku belom selesai ngomong, So–"

"HALILINTAR!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat suasana kembali hening. Halilintar yang terengah-engah menatap Solar dengan mata yang membulat. Solar sendiri langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak sanggup menatap kembaran tertua.

"Aku ... gak pernah membenci Kak Halilintar," ujar Solar kemudian. Ia masih tak mau menatap Halilintar. "Justru sebaliknya, aku sangat mengagumi kakak sampai-sampai aku merasa aku harus memanggil kakak dengan lebih sopan."

Halilintar masih terdiam. Menantikan perkataan Solar yang selanjutnya. Ia masih menatap adik kembarnya itu, meskipun yang ditatap tetap memandang ke arah lain.

"Awalnya hanya rasa kagum," lanjut Solar. "Lama-lama, rasa itu berubah ... menjadi..." Solar menghentikan perkataannya. Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas, Halilintar yakin melihat rona merah yang menjalar di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Solar mulai memainkan jarinya. Pertanda bahwa ia gugup. "Aku hanya bisa tetap menjaga jarak dan memanggil kakak dengan sebutan itu. Aku takut kalau rasa ini akan ketahuan..."

Suasana kembali hening selama beberapa saat. Solar sudah tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perkataannya. Termakan rasa malu. Ia sendiri sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap Halilintar.

"Solar." Tiba-tiba saja, Halilintar kembali memanggil. Refleks, Solar mengangkat wajahnya. Yang sama sekali tak ia duga adalah saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Halilintar.

Mata Solar membulat, berbanding terbalik dengan Halilintar yang justru menutup matanya. Solar berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman itu, tapi Halilintar malah semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibirnya melumat bibir Solar dengan lembut. Hal itu membuat Solar melenguh tertahan.

Melihat kesempatan – bibir Solar terbuka sedikit, Halilintar segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Solar. Mengajak lidah si kecil menari bersama. Solar sendiri sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Apalagi gerakan lidah Halilintar cukup ganas.

Lidah Halilintar kembali bergerak mengabsen satu persatu gigi Solar. Mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya tanpa permisi.

"Ngh... Kak–!" Solar menepuk-nepuk lengan Halilintar. Pasokan oksigennya mulai habis dan harus segera diisi ulang. Dengan berat hati, Halilintar melepaskan ciuman. Membentuk benang saliva di antara kedua bibir mereka.

Nafas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Saling berebut oksigen setelah ciuman tadi. Mata mereka berdua saling bertemu satu sama lain. Setidaknya sampai Solar kembali memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ketika hal itu terjadi, rona merah segera menjalar – bahkan – sampai ke telinganya. Ia buru-buru menutup kedua wajahnya malu. Halilintar tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Gak usah malu gitu dong," goda Halilintar. Solar malah semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Bagaimana tidak malu? Ia baru saja berciuman dengan kakak kembarnya sendiri!

Setidaknya sekarang mereka berdua tahu, perasaan mereka tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Itu cukup bagi Halilintar.

.

* * *

Pagi itu, Halilintar tengah duduk di dapur seraya meminum kopinya. Sudah kebiasaannya. Jangan ditanyakan lagi. Gempa juga berada di sana. Bedanya, ia tengah memasak sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Catat. Dirinya sendiri. Yang lainnya? Ah, udah gede gini sarapan masih dimasakkin.

Oke, oke. Sebenarnya Gempa cuma sedang malas masak.

Suasana pagi itu tenang. Saudara kembar yang lainnya belum bangun. Pagi-pagi begini tetangga juga belum tentu udah bangun sih. Oke, ngelantur.

"Gempaaa~!" Tiba-tiba saja, suara panggilan terdengar. Bersamaan dengan itu seseorang muncul dari balik pintu dapur. Ternyata Solar. "Gem, ada–" Ucapannya terputus begitu melihat keberadaan Halilintar.

"Gak jadi," lanjut Solar. Ia beralih menatap Halilintar . "Hali liat kacamata oranyeku gak?" Halilintar terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Semalam aku simpen di laci ruang keluarga." Solar langsung memasang senyuman sumringah mendengarnya. "Oke, makasih, Hali~!" Setelahnya, ia langsung melesat meninggalkan dapur.

Tanpa disadarinya, Halilintar memasang senyuman tipis. Gempa mengangkat alis melihatnya. Jarang-jarang lihat mereka akrab begini apalagi tadi Solar juga–

Gempa refleks memasang senyum miring menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Ia melirik Halilintar sebelum kembali fokus pada kegiatan memasaknya.

"Udah pacaran kalian?"

Halilintar harus merelakan sebagian kopinya terbuang sia-sia dari mulutnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo, aku** _ **bubukrinso**_ **, tapi aku juga Haruma.**

 **Aku ... masih terbilang cukup baru di dunia kepenulisan. Ini juga** _ **fanfiction**_ **pertamaku yang di-** _ **publish**_ **.** _ **Review**_ **kalian akan sangat dibutuhkan.**

 **Dan, ya, bagi kalian yang suka dengan** _ **yaoi**_ **tapi kurang asupan di** _ **fandom**_ **ini, tenang, ada Haruma. /plak**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.  
**


End file.
